From the Ashes: The Order of the Phoenix
by luinrina
Summary: They were few and their chances haven't been the best, they were outnumbered by Voldemort's forces. Yet, like the phoenix rises again from his ashes, those few never gave up and kept fighting.


The idea for this poem came when reading 'Great Expectations' by Cassandra's Cross, where Ginny Weasley Potter starts writing a book on the Order of the Phoenix (chapter eleven). This book carries the title 'From the Ashes' and upon reading Cassandra's story, the first rhymes popped into my head. I therefore want to thank this fantastic author for being such an inspiring source. Please keep writing, Cassandra, your stories are fantastic.

* * *

**Part One: 1979 – 1981**

Darkness and death covered the land,  
spread fast between house and hill,  
torture and despair fell from not one hand  
but many: Death Eaters were out to kill,  
acting on one single's word.  
Resistance grew on another man's might,  
so let legend and history be heard  
of only a few people's fight.

One single wizard is there first  
to stand against another one's thirst  
for power, yet it takes not long  
before more join the flaming bird's song.  
The Order of the Phoenix is called  
the resistance, hoping to put a halt  
to the Dark Lord's destructive deeds,  
wishing that this one day leads  
to peace for all and everyone;  
yet many things start to go wrong.  
They are outnumbered one to twenty  
and the dangerous creatures are plenty,  
siding along with deepest night,  
heightening more the Dark Lord's might.  
One by one, each after the other –  
mother, father, sister, brother –  
members of the Order are killed  
and their resisting blood is spilled.  
Infiltration is daily order,  
over more than just one border;  
spying for the other side,  
not a single person might  
know of a friend's betraying  
or listen to other people this saying.  
Although they stand no chance to win  
every day they walk knife's edge this thin,  
never give up hope just there and then  
and like the Phoenix from his ashes they rise again,  
fighting until there stands the last one  
and battle is either lost or won.  
The fiercest war soon is raging,  
innocent people all over engaging,  
hunting down creature and man:  
to survive you have to do what you can.  
A new soul suddenly speaks up,  
although to drink from blood-filled cup  
she did not wish, yet done she has,  
involving someone more than less.  
An unborn boy is the prophecy's talk,  
leading an 'old close' one to stalk  
and bring the news to the Dark Lord –  
never thinking the mission to abort.  
The Dark Lord's thinking is going to kill,  
to prove the law is his own will.  
He wouldn't know the change of heart,  
for love he never would be smart.  
It was what the other once had felt  
and still does, although no longer held  
the friendship to the unborn's mother,  
yet to safe her life he willed to bother  
the resistance's highest head,  
for what he's done he felt just bad.  
The head agrees to help him out,  
but wants to hear the other shout  
that he will help him protect the three,  
giving a chance from death to flee.  
Reverse goes now the spying,  
not detected is skilled lying,  
yet safety is not shielding long:  
betrayal allows the deathly song  
to ring through house, flesh and soul;  
but not achieved is the Dark Lord's goal.  
The mother dies, her heart is with love,  
sacrifice allows the white dove  
to freely fly across the land,  
ridding all from deathly hand.  
Yet many would not see this end,  
death follows them the way they went.  
They fight for peace and better times,  
risking life to stop the crimes  
of the Dark Lord. Each and all  
see blinding light before they fall  
silently, dead to the ground,  
never to hear another sound.

* * *

This was just the beginning; the second part is going to be about the fourteen years of peace, the new rise of Voldemort and up until the end. Originally I didn't think about dividing this poem, but what now is the first part came out to be longer than anticipated. Hopefully I won't have to cut the second one into halves. But first I have to write and see. So stay tuned to find out.

Hopefully you liked this part of the poem. Because the second one is still in the creation process, you're welcome to give advice if you have suggestions how I can improve. So thanks for reading, please take the time to leave a review.


End file.
